


Polaroid

by Inari89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Polaroid - Horror Movie, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inari89/pseuds/Inari89
Summary: When gifted a camera, Eren is ecstatic. However, when he finds out about the camera’s powers, he’ll regret ever touching it.Based on the horror movie, Polaroid.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to anything.
> 
> You can watch the movie if you like, but it would spoil the book.

“Here’s my mom’s old stuff.” Sasha pulled the box from underneath the table in the attic. She opened the box, to find a picture of her mother sitting at the top. She held it up to show Mikasa. In the photo, her mother was smiling. Her long brown hair pushed back behind her shoulders, a large smile gracing her face. “She looks so happy here. I miss her.” 

Before Mikasa could reply, her phone pinged. She took it out her back pocket and read the notifications. “Connie just liked my photo.” Sasha looked up at the raven and sighed.

”Hey, don’t get mad at me. You could just send him a picture in lingerie. You wear less at the beach.” Sasha continued digging through the box and found a old camera. “Hey, ‘Kasa. I can give him a picture that he can actually have a copy of.”

“And how can you do that?”

”With this.” Sasha pulled the camera out of the box, handing it off to Mikasa and pulling out some film. “Will this thing even work? How old is it?”

”I have no idea, but now is a great time to find out.” She stood up and open the attic door, pushed the stairs down and climbed out. 

* * *

"Does this look good?" Sasha pushed herself further on the bed, her hair down from it's usual ponytail. She kept fluffing it up, pushing it in front of her bust. Mikasa was standing in front of the bed, camera positioned in her hand. She had on red lingerie, sitting with her right leg crossed over her left, which was left straight. She put her arms behind her in an attempt to accentuate her chest. "How does this look?"

"It looks great. Now how do I take this picture?" MIkasa fumbled with the camera for a bit, trying to get the perfect position and angle for the photo. "Just press the red button in the front 'Kasa." 

"Okay. One...Two...Three. Smile." The camera began to shutter, the lens closing in and take the photo with a flash. The lens turned red as the photo was snapped, unbeknownst to either of the girls. The film that the photo was on slid out, blank as it took time for the photo to develop. Mikasa handed it off to Sasha, who took the photo with a smile. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Mikasa took a seat beside her friend. She took the photo from Sasha and waved it, but it didn't develop any quicker. She handed it back as her phone started to ping. "Hey, I've gotta go. I know Connie is gonna love the photo." She stood up and patted Sasha on the shoulder. "Goodnight."

* * *

Sasha had finally taken off the lingerie and showered, now in her pajamas. She looked at her bed, seeing the photo. It had finally developed so she picked it up excitedly to see. There she was, on the bed in the red lingerie, giving a sly look. But to the left of her, in the doorway, was a shadow. She jerked her head up to look at the door, but there was nothing there. She looked at the photo again and tried rubbing on the figure but it didn’t budge. 

“Maybe it’s just the way the camera is, it is old as shit.”

She put the photo down on her bed and picked up the camera, folding it back up. She walked out of her room to go and put the photo back in the attic.

The attic door was still open, but before she could climb up the ladder, a small ball fell from the opening. It stopped and rolled right in front of her. Sasha looked around frightened.

”’Kasa, is that you? Come on, this isn’t funny.” She didn’t get a response. She sighed, upset with herself for even getting scared.

She climbed up the attic ladder with the camera still in hand. The lights in the attic were off, but due to the window, she could still see pretty well. Sasha walked towards the box where she got the camera and crouched down. Before she could put it back, she heard a low shuttering sound.

The camera was off though. So where was the sound coming from?

Sasha looked around, pinning the sound to more boxes in front of her. She crawled forward, easing her hand out in front of her to yank the cover off the boxes. She counted down in her head, but before she could gather her courage, she heard a clattering sound. 

She jumped and turned around. Crawling back over to where she was before, she leaned over and saw the ladder to the attic had fallen off. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She once again crawled over to the boxes. She counted from three and raised her arm. But before she could pull the cover, something came rushing at her.

Sasha crawled back as fast as she could. She yelped as she fell from the attic opening, the only thing saving her was her pajama pants getting stuck on something.

As she looked up, Sasha screamed as she was dragged back up through the opening.

It was quiet after that, until Sasha’s dead body hit the floor right next to the attic stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own absolutely nothing.

Eren sat down in front of the school photographer, his deep crimson scarf wrapped tight around his neck. The man behind the camera stared at him, eyeing the scarf. “Don’t you wanna take that off?”

Eren smiled politely and shook his head no. The man shrugged his shoulders and counted down from three aloud. Eren flashed a quick smile and like that, it was over. He got out of the seat, ready to leave when he heard other students mocking him.

”Look at scarf boy.”

He rolled his eyes and kept walking, despising the school and the students. He just wanted to go to work, somewhere he was sure to be isolated from people. He arrived at his locker, opening it to take his bag, and slammed it shut.

He walked out of the school, the final announcements for the day blaring from the loud speakers. “If you haven’t taken your senior photos yet, tomorrow will be the last day.”

Eren hated photos with a passion, which was ironic since he loved taking them. He loved capturing beautiful moments and getting to keep them forever. He just hated pictures of himself.

He walked over to his bike, which was chained up right across from the school. His family had a car, but it was much more convenient for his mom if he biked to school, so he did. He dropped his bag in the basket on the bike and opened the flap. He pulled out his phone to check the time and looked around. To the left of the school, outside of a black pickup truck was Levi Ackerman.

He was with his friends, leaning on the passenger side door. Eren would’ve loved to talk to him, but he could never find the right words. Levi’s unfriendly disposition didn’t help the matter either. The boy always looked so bothered and irritable so Eren figured it was better to leave him be. 

Eren turned back around and spotted his camera in his bag. He picked it up and checked it out, making sure there was no visible damage it could’ve gained through the day. He put his finger on the shutter button, and looked back again. Maybe he could take a photo? The other boy was so engrossed with his conversation with his friends that he probably wouldn’t notice.

Eren turned around completely and leaned on his bike. He held the camera up to his right eye to steady it on Levi. The camera kept blurring, so he was having a hard time getting it to focus. When it finally did focus, he could see Levi staring right back at him.

Eren turned around as fast as he could, throwing the camera in the bag and rushing to unchain his bike. He threw the chain in his bag too and hopped on the bike, hurrying to his job at the antique store.

* * *

Eren was probably at the antique store for less than a half an hour before Bertolt, the owner’s nephew and his friend, came waltzing through the door. Compared to Eren, Bertolt was freakishly tall, and Eren was straining his neck to stare up at him while he sat behind the counter. Bertolt held a box in his hands, smiling at Eren.

”You like this job a lot, huh?” Bertolt dropped the cardboard box on the counter.

”Yeah because no one ever comes here.” Bertolt pressed his lips in a line.

”You mean because my uncle gives you a discount?” 

Eren nodded his head. “Yeah, that too.”

Eren was trying to fix a little pendant that held the picture of a man and presumably his daughter on the inside. “Any luck with that?”

”Not really.” Eren put the pendant down, he would try again another time. His hands were starting to cramp up from fiddling with the tiny screwdriver.

”What’s in the box, Bert?”

”Remember how I told you I would be stopping by the yard sale before I came in today? I found this camera and I thought you might like it.” He had a slight blush on his face, which Eren didn’t find to be unusual. Bertolt was always nervous or embarrassed. 

Eren opened the box, deep maroon fabric inside. He shuffled it around a bit until he found something with the letters ‘ _R, i, s”_ written on the back. Some letters were missing but they weren’t the main focus. Eren fumbled with it for a second before finally figuring it out.

”Do you know how rare these are?” Eren stared at the old camera, which was in surprisingly good condition considering it’s old age. “They only produced these for a while in the seventies. You’re one of the only people to still have one.”

“No, I got this for you. This is your camera now.” Eren looked to Bertolt, eyebrow raised.

”Don’t you like cameras?” Bertolt was sweating, again, nervous of what Eren’s reaction might be.

“Yeah, but how do I know if this isn’t a flunk and still works?” 

“Let me take a picture of you then.” Bertolt made a grab for the camera, to which Eren shook his head. “Well, take a picture of me?”

Eren nodded, standing up and moving back enough to capture Bertolt’s upper body. “Smile...” Eren pressed the shutter button, suddenly feeling uneasy. He shook it off, and reached for the film that was coming from the camera.

He pulled it out, fanning it a bit in an attempt to make it develop faster. Bertolt walked over to him, standing to his right. The picture developed, and Eren was amazed. “Wow... This is so cool.”

It was silent for a moment after that, both boys staring at the photo. Suddenly, Bertolt leaned down, trying to catch Eren’s lips in a kiss. Eren looked at Bertolt and jumped back. 

“Woah, what are you doing?” Eren was in dismay, certainly not expecting his friend to try and sneak a kiss.

”I’m sorry, I just-” Eren folded the camera back up, grabbing his bag.

”My shift is almost over, I think I should just go home.” Bertolt didn’t get a chance to finish before Eren was out the door, camera and photo in tow.

* * *

Eren ride home, still in shock from the encounter in the shop. He got home fairly quickly, his want to get away from the shop had him pedaling faster than ever. He got off his bike and took a breath. He tried to calm himself down a bit when he saw a man and his daughter on the street together. 

He remembered the camera Bertolt had got him and took it out of his bag, ready to snap a picture. Eren couldnt focus though, still slightly upset so he put the camera back. He trudged his bike up the stairs and chained it to the fence surrounding the porch.

He checked for any mail, which there was none, and walked inside. His mother greeted him inside. “Hi, baby. How are you?”

Eren gave his mother a toothless smile. “I’m good, mama. You?” He sat down at the kitchen table.

”I’m fine. Just in my way to another shift at the hospital.” Eren rolled his eyes.

”Again?” Carla pet her son’s hair and smiled at him.

”Things won’t be this way forever, okay? Now help me find my keys so I can get out of here.” Eren stood up, reaching over to the other chair and digging into his mother’s coat pocket. He pulled the keys out and jingled them lightly.

”They’re right here, where they always are.” Carla laughed and kissed her son. 

“I’ll be home later, okay? Call or text me if you need anything. I love you.” 

“I love you too, mom.” Eren was met with the sound of the front door slamming shut. 

Eren got up and grabbed his bag, which he had so graciously thrown on the sofa in the living room. He walked up to his bedroom, where he was greeted by his dog Titan. Eren sat on the bed, opening his bag and taking out the camera and photo. He looked at the photo, seeing a shadow to the right of Bertolt. He tried to rub it away but nothing happened.

He turned his focus to his dog, who was excitedly wagging his tail. The golden retriever came closer for some rubs and his demands were met. Eren grabbed the camera and opened it up, turning it to Titan.

”Hey boy, you wanna take a picture?” The dog stopped wagging his tail, a low rumble resonating in his throat. He began to walk backwards, away from Eren and the camera.

”Titan? Come here. Don’t you wanna take a picture?” The dog continued to back away, low growls leaving him. Before Eren could try and beckon the dog over, something fell outside his room.

Eren ignored it, more concerned with why his dog was acting so strange all of a sudden. The dog wouldn’t come closer, and he always followed commands. Suddenly, Eren’s best friend, Armin jumped into the room, scaring Eren.

”What the hell? How’d you get in here?” Armin smiled pulling a key from his back pocket. 

“Remember your mom gave this to me?”

Eren rolled his eyes and put the camera down. Titan stopped growling, running over to his owner and his friend. 

Armin pet the golden retriever, who was now happy again. Eren picked the camera up and showed it to his friend, the dog backing off once again. “Titan gets scared every time I show him the camera.”

”Well I would be scared too if you kept shoving that old shit in my face. Does that even work? And who gave it to you?”

“Yeah, it does. Bertolt gave it to me today at work. Want me to take a picture of you?”

Armin shook his head, waving his hand. “Nope. Not now. But come downstairs, we can talk down there and I want to get a drink.”

The pair walked down the stairs, Titan stayed put deciding to take a nap in the bed he had in the corner of Eren’s room. Armin headed to the kitchen while Eren plopped down on the couch, tightening his scarf again.

”So, there’s a Halloween party tonight at Petra’s place. You in?” 

“You and I both know we don’t do parties.” Armin nodded and sat down next to Eren.

”Did you know they call me ‘Scarf Boy’ at school?” 

“Well...” Eren rolled his eyes and huffed.

”But see, that’s even more of a reason for you to come to the party. Prove them wrong and show them you’re a really cool person. Nobody will ever get to know you if you stay holed up in here with your mom and Titan all the time.”

Maybe Armin was right. Eren didn’t enjoy parties or large groups of people for that matter, but perhaps it could be good for him.

”I don’t even have a costume.” 

“I knew you would try and find another excuse so I brought you something already.” Armin pulled a red cloak out of the satchel he was carrying.

”No way in hell am I going as Little Red Riding Hood.”

Armin chuckled. “Well if you can find a better costume in twenty minutes then fine.”

”Twenty minutes?” Arming nodded.

”That’s when our ride is coming.”

* * *

Armin and Eren slid into Krista’s car. 

“Hey Eren. I didn’t expect to see you.”

”I finally convinced him to get his boring ass out the house. He’s like an old person.” Eren elbowed his best friend.

Ymir looked at Eren through the rear view mirror and nodded. She proceeded to pull a blunt out of her pocket, which Krista snatched from her.

”Hey, what gives?” Ymir made a pass for the blunt, Krista moving her hand back further.

”My dad will sniff that shit out if you smoke in here.” Ymir scoffed.

”You said he wouldn’t be back until Sunday.”

”Yeah and he will proceed to sniff that shit out.”

”Come on bae, just a few puffs.”

Eren interjected before Krista could argue back. “I found out the other day that bae means poop in Danish.” Eren smiled and everyone in the car turned to look at him.

”Alright...” He mumbled. 

“Come on, Poop, give it back.”

Krista laughed. “Is this gonna be a thing now?”

Eren tightened his scarf again, and Armin bumped his shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

”Poop, please.”

”Ymir, shut the hell up.” Krista opened her purse up and put the blunt in there. “When we leave the car, you can wither your lungs away to your heart’s desire.”

”Now everyone buckle up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is really long. 💛


End file.
